Adamant
by Laylinka
Summary: Small scene of dialogue during The Almost People between Amy and the Doctor right after the scene where his 'clone' had pushed her against a wall. Friendship/comfort/deception


Started: April, 2014

Finished: April, 2014

"Why?" said her Doctor.

"Keep him away from me," she said fearfully as she ran back into the room.

"Did you sense it?" the clone asked the Doctor.

"Briefly, not as strong as you." replied the Doctor. The clone put his hands up in a surrender fashion.

"Amy. I'm sorry."

"You keep away. We can't trust you," Amy persisted.

"It would appear I can connect to the flesh," the clone stated.

"You are flesh," said Amy bitingly.

"I can understand what it's been through, what it needs," the clone continued.

"What you want. You are it," Amy continued instantly.

"It's much more than that. It's much more powerful then we thought. The flesh can grow, correct?" he asked, ignoring Amy and his urge to tell her to bite her tongue and that she's breaking his hearts.

"It's cells can divide," Cleaves answered.

"Well now it wants to do that at will. It wants revenge. It's in pain, angry. It wants revenge."

"I was right. You're not the Doctor. You can't ever be. You're just a copy." The clone shot Amy a brief desperate glance.

"Doctor, it might be best if you stay over there for now," ordered Cleaves.

"Hold on a minute, hold your horses," said the Doctor. "I thought I explained. I'm him, he's me."

"Doctor, we have no issue with you but when it comes to your ganger." One of the others moved a barrel out for him to sit on so the clone sat.

"Nice barrel, pretty comfy, why not? Is this really what you want?" No one said anything. Amy only looked at him as she finally sat down and moved her chair close to the Doctor's, taking his wrist in a vice grip to attempt to comfort herself. He turned to her slightly alarmed.

"You're shaking, what is it?" he asked as he took her hands in his.

"He threw me against a wall." He looked at her in disbelief. "I mean, well, he pushed me."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"Basically a shorter version of what he just told everyone." She leaned in close, whispering in his ear to make sure the clone wouldn't overhear. "Doctor, since he thinks he's you, he'll want your life."

"No, he'll want to live."

"He thinks he's you so he'll want your TARDIS." It was his turn to whisper in her ear.

"If you already know what he's thinking, why do you feel the need to whisper?"

"I don't want to let on that we know or give him any ideas."

"What's next then, hm? You?" She looked at him shocked.

"Don't say that. Why are you saying that?" she said out loud. "That doesn't help at all."

"Just being facetious." She took her hands out of his and turned her chair away.

"That wasn't funny, not one bit," she stated. Suddenly she locked eyes with his clone.

"Amy, come here. I am sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was soft and effecting. "This mystery is unraveling and we're uncovering unimaginable cruelty, suffering and death. Something I'm very passionate to put and end to. Come here Pond, take my hand," he invited. She almost got to her feet, almost. His plea took hold of her soul but she couldn't get past the fact that he wasn't her real Doctor.

"No thanks and don't call me Pond." Suddenly her chair turned and she was face to face with the Doctor.

"It breaks his hearts that you don't feel the same about him as you do me." She leaned in close.

"Doctor, I'm not sure you're really understanding this. He thinks he's this space and time traveling, be all know all of the universe and he's scared. He is another you. Completely mad, the cleverest and just as dangerous. He'd say anything for us to play into what ever plan he may have." He leaned in close, his nose almost touching hers.

"He's also completely kind, the wisest and just as fond of you," he said out loud. She held his gaze.

"Why are you talking about him and me like that again?"

"I'm trying to get through to you. Remember," he said taking a deep breath. "Remember what you told me when we got the mysterious summons to 1969 and you expected me to go, no questions asked?" She nodded, knowing where this was going. "Good, because I can't explain this to you right now but I need you to trust me."

"That's not the same."

"It isn't?"

"It's another you, a wanna-be you." The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Refrain from the insults, please. Come with me." She followed. "I listened to you when you wanted me to trust you with out question. You've trusted me dozens of times before this. Why is it so hard for you to trust me now? I gave in when you swore to me on the day we met and I put my life in your hands. That day I felt so infuriated at all the tight lipped conspiracy like secret keeping. I wanted to tear it from River as she stood there mocking my own vast intelligence and even as I knew she wouldn't tell me I thought you might. Being a species-ist does not look good on you Amy. You're better then that. Now, stop being a hindrance and do what the Doctor's companions do, what the Doctor says." He turned away from her and she let out a shaky breath. Her throat felt tight. She brought her hand up to her face finding her cheeks cold and wet. She had been crying and she hadn't realized. A sob was caught in her throat as the Doctor went back inside. She didn't want to follow but didn't want to stay out there alone either.

She came in with her head bowed, hiding behind her hair. She sniffed and wiped her face not wanting to be on display for everyone to see. Suddenly, she felt a warm presence in front of her and a hand on her back. She looked down to see it was the clone's shoes, not her Doctors' boots but she didn't care. She leaned into him and with his other arm, brought her tighter to him. A sob escaped her form and she said; "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Her Doctor looked over towards the two of them and a faint smile ghosted over his lips then it was gone.

A/N: I know this doesn't really fit in with the story but one thing just lead to another. Amy's constant negative interjections where annoying. I know they were necessary but still irritating. I realize I wrote him giving her quite the verbal reaming but she simply wasn't listening. He asks nicely at first, he always does. In a later scene, I like how the Doctors' line resembles the line in The Impossible Astronaut, the whole have to trust me but can't ask why thing. I can imagine him being pretty vexed during that Impossible Astronaut scene. I mentioned him thinking to hurt River to make her tell him. I know using force isn't his style but it can be in his thoughts, in his dark side. Gotta trust the Doctor. ;)


End file.
